Fancying Heaven
by Wandering Letters
Summary: Two years. One spent wooing and the other dating. Genji and Mercy have been a happy couple. On their one year anniversary, Genji decides he wants to take their relationship to the next level. Mercy struggles with insecurity, not knowing the answer to her question. Is it true love? Or the result of her saving his life? Rated M for sexual content. Gency. Fluff. Oneshot.


**(A/N): A few details worth noting here:**

 **Genji's level of cybernetics extends to only his limbs, and in order to preserve the human feeling of the scenes, I had him get synthetic skin, similar to what you see Will Smith use in I-Robot. He is still very much cybernetic, but not visibly so.**

 **Mercy lives in a high rise apartment in Zurich because her work nets her quite a hefty sum.**

 **Genji has reconciled fully with Hanzo, and lives with him whenever he is not taking care of business in Nepal or visiting Mercy in Zurich.**

* * *

 **NSFW WARNING**

 **If this is not your thing, turn back right now and just know that Genji and Mercy consummated their relationship after one year of dating.**

 **Though I'm sure you Gency shippers have probably imagined a scenario like this before.**

 **Don't lie to me. Ya'll got dirty minds too!**

 **Alright. I'm just kidding. This is definitely NSFW, but it's nothing kinky.**

 **My aim here was to give you all feels while at the same time, allowing the scene to be very steamy and intense.**

 **As a result, I spared no expense in the detail so if you're not into long drawn out scenes or ones that describe just about everything, I suggest you don't read.**

 **Thank you for reading and please, enjoy and leave a review!**

 **This story was inspired by a good friend of mine, as well as some beautiful art from Kallio, which is where the final two lines of dialogue are drawn from.**

* * *

 **Fancying Heaven**

 **~ o ~**

 _Pure love is beautiful._

 _Pure lust is euphoric._

 _The perfect balance of both is the masterpiece every couple strives for._

 **~ o ~**

"What do you have left to take care of in Hanamura?"  
 _"A few errands...how're you feeling today?"  
_ "I'm fine Angela, I should be asking you that considering how much work you've done since the start of the week," _  
"You should know by now that I'm used to it,"_

I sighed and shrugged.

"I suppose you're right, but that doesn't stop me from worrying," I replied.  
 _"Is this how we're going to spend our one year anniversary? Worrying?"_ she asked.

I took a deep breath before nodding solemnly.

"You're right...I guess I'm still not used to being able to call you...well, mine," I replied.

She laughed softly.

 _"You should hear all the questions I get from my research team; always asking about the mysterious man that I've been seeing for the past year,"_ she continued.  
"You didn't tell me that they were asking about me; had I known I'd have visited the facility," I said raising an eyebrow.  
 _"Believe me Genji, you don't want them asking you questions because they will never end,"_ she replied.

I laughed heartily as I looked towards the table I had just finished setting.

 _"It's a bit of a shame that we can't go out today; the snow is far too intense for us to do much,"_ continued Angela.  
"Not a problem...what matters is that we spend it with each other," I replied.

She let out a sigh of relief.

 _"I'll be back as soon as I can...okay?"_ she said.  
"I'm not going anywhere, I'll see you soon," I replied.

The call cut off as I let out a heavy breath. It's been a year since Angela and I decided to act upon our feelings for each other. It was difficult to believe that time passed so quickly. Then again, she and I didn't get to spend a lot of time together during that year. Angela Ziegler was a woman who always kept busy with her work. Whether it was volunteering at a hospital, traveling to another country to spend weeks at a time or contributing to some important research, she did it all. I had decided to leave the Shambali Monastery after seven months of being with her to pursue a new life in Zurich. I didn't want her to go to Japan, else she risked getting involved with the dispute between me and the Shimada Clan and the last thing I wanted to happen was for her to get hurt.

At this point in our lives, especially since we can be called on to assist Overwatch at any time with regularly life-threatening matters, we tried to enjoy the smaller victories even more. I had found a job as a martial arts instructor downtown, which kept me busy whenever Angela went off to work. It was a relaxing life, one that I still haven't gotten used to due to staying with her. Though I could've easily gotten a place of my own, she insisted that I take a few months to get on my feet firmly before making the move. I guess there was some merit to what she was saying; I was a new face in Zurich and I wasn't exactly qualified to do a lot in terms of higher paying jobs. In fact, she made enough money to cover us ten times over. I guess I was still used to my old life, where the Shimada Clan provided me with just about everything. However, training with Master Zenyatta truly taught me the value of hard work, as well as Angela occasionally pulling me by the ear to search more.

Now that I was on my feet, I prepared to move out in order to allow her to have her space to herself once more. Though I knew in my heart that she truly didn't mind, I still felt guilty in knowing that I was making life more difficult for her because there was always the worry of leaving me alone too much.

We went on a few dates, but because of how intense her schedule could get, I ended up spending most of my time alone. I only really got to see her at night, and that was normally when she was getting into bed with me. Astonishingly as well, she and I have not consummated our relationship. It shouldn't too surprising, one of us is always traveling and working while the other clearly has defined hours which could be planned around. The part I hated most about her job is that she could be called to go to just about anywhere, which could lengthen the already unbearable wait for her return. Still...I learned to be patient, because all the time I actually got to spend with her has never once been not worth the wait.

She and I got along so well. No arguments except for the occasional disagreement on what we were going to eat, which was normally resolved with me allowing her to choose seeing as I was the tourist most times. There was a time where we thought our relationship wouldn't work out because we ended up being unable to see each other according to plan...but then that allowed me to finally make the decision to move to Zurich. She offered

I had my own place, but I always considered moving in with her or her me...probably the latter because I didn't live in a high rise apartment that had more than enough room for four people to be comfortable. And let's be honest...my place has **nothing** on hers.

Things did however, work themselves out...because here we were a year later, happy as can be.

I wanted to do something special for her; she probably doesn't realize it but she has brought me more happiness than anything else I can think. When she agreed to go on our first date, she was hesitant at first because she had no idea if I could bear the waiting or the fact that she may not have a lot of time to spend with me. Still...I took the chance because I'd regret it for the rest of my life if I didn't try. That first date turned into a second, then a third...all the way up to seven before I asked her to be my girlfriend. It took long because none of those dates really had a moment where I believe it would be time to ask. Once I did, she wasn't sure at first, because she knew just how long the gaps in time could be, not to mention the fact that we spent a lot of our time apart on different sides of the world...but she finally accepted.

 _"I still can't believe it's been a year since that day,"_

I finished setting the table and quickly removed the tea I decided to boil from the stove. I was sure that Angela had planned to do cook when she returned, but considering she's been up since 5 AM, not to mention that she only got about two hours of sleep because of how much work she had to do...

 _"Now that I think about it...maybe I can do something **more** for her,"_

A plan slowly began to formulate in my head as I set to work...

* * *

 **Three Hours Later**

I approached the door, finally done with everything for the day. As I searched for the key to my apartment, I suddenly realized I forgot the most important thing...

 _"I didn't bring anything to cook dinner...DAMN IT! I guess I'll just let Genji know I'm running out to the supermarket for a little while once I go inside,"_

I opened the door...to see the lights were dim. In my apartment, the majority of it could be seen by just entering, with the exceptions of the bedrooms, the dining room and the living room which were all upstairs. The lights were all off or dimmed downstairs. It was strange; Genji normally left the lights on for whatever reason unless he went out. After hanging my winter coat on the rack, I made my way upstairs, removing my gloves along the way. I then began to smell...cooked food? Was this... _roast chicken_? I followed my nose to the dining room and much to my astonishment, Genji was in there...pouring a glass of wine. However, the dinner table wasn't what caught my eye; he looked absolutely dashing.

He was wearing a black suit, complete with a red tie and white undershirt that fit his form very well. He had already removed his cybernetic suit, allowing me to see all of his face. I guess I didn't realize just how well he healed from the surgery all that time ago because before, his face was full of scars. Now, he looked almost the same as he did before the surgery even happened...and the one thing that remained constant across both times was that he was very handsome. He even removed his signature headband that he wore around on most days.

This was the first time I've ever seen Genji Shimada in a suit...and so cleaned up.

"I had hoped I would've finish everything in time...but you arrived a little sooner than I expected," he said.

I didn't even realize he noticed my presence but then I guess I shouldn't be surprised; he was a ninja after all. I slowly began to approach the table as he immediately came to my side, shaking his head and giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"G...Genji...what's all this for?" I asked.  
"Our one year anniversary," he replied with a smile.

I froze for a moment, not even realizing the day it was and I felt a pang of guilt strike my heart. He had truly gone beyond the call of duty this time. He prepared everything: the roasted chicken, the mashed potatoes, the rice and chick peas...he even made a salad as well. He covered everything up but judging from the scent, he must've finished all of it just minutes before I arrived considering they were all still steaming hot.

"...You could've told me you were going to cook today," I said with a sigh.

Genji snickered softly and shook his head.

"After the all nighter you pulled last night, the long day you had, not to mention only getting two hours of sleep...I wasn't going to allow you to do it," he replied.

He then picked me up in his arms and carried me towards my bedroom. I found myself blushing profusely at his words and once we reached the room, I found that he had cleaned it thoroughly. My desk had mountains of paperwork on it...which I truly meant to sort properly but it seems he went ahead and did it for me. He spread my bed, organized all of my clothes in my closet and even went as far as to iron the dresses I left on my rack. He placed me on my bed and smiled.

"I know it's very sudden and you're not the biggest fan of surprises...but could you change into a dress? I wanted to cook dinner and just spend some quality time with you," he asked politely.

I nodded slowly as I got to my feet.

"...Give me ten minutes?" I asked.

He nodded respectfully before turning to leave.

"Red wine? Or white wine?" he asked.

I smiled at him.

"Surprise me," I replied.

Genji laughed softly.

"As you wish,"

 **~ o ~**

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

Though it did slightly irritate me that he did something without telling me, I couldn't help but feel grateful that he was looking out for me even now. I ended up having to work for almost the entire night because we were on the verge of a breakthrough. If I could finish this case, I would finally be able to spend some quality time with him; we haven't gotten to do much of that for the past year. His patience...was something that continued to amaze me even to this day. I've known Genji Shimada for years and to see him change from the playboy he used to be when he was still a part of the Shimada Clan into the man he is now was surreal. He truly proved that a man can change if he desires it enough, and that was especially true for me case...because he was the one who came up to me and asked me out.

I still remember the day clearly. It was just after I left the medical facility for the night and he was in Zurich on business for Overwatch. He however, ignored the mission he was assigned and used the opportunity to spend time with me. He walked me home, saying that he would be spending a week in Zurich before returning to Nepal. He then decided to ask me out to dinner and for some reason, even though I wasn't in the least thinking of seeing anyone at that time...I said yes. Perhaps it was because he was so sweet to me when he asked, maybe it was because I wanted some way to vent all of the frustration I've built up from enduring these ridiculous work hours...or maybe it was because I realized just how lonely I felt.

For a profession where I spend a lot of time saving lives and helping people, I didn't have many friends I could go to. For the most part, all of my friends were at different parts of the world and I only ever got to see them on special occasions because I just couldn't find the time to leave Zurich. Then came Genji, who traveled all the way from Nepal... **just to see me**.

That touched my heart in a way I haven't ever felt before and though I thought I would regret accepting the date, he continued to prove me wrong. We had dinner at one of my favorite restaurants, which he somehow knew about. For the entirety of the dinner, he never once allowed to feel as if I wasn't the center of his attention. There were waitresses who kept trying to distract him, going so far as to sit next to him to point out wines and specialty dishes. However, he politely dismissed all of them...which was a true testament to his claim of no longer keeping his old habits. It was relaxing to say to least...right up until the end where he walked me home. I didn't kiss him, because I just wasn't the first date kiss type of woman. I fully expected him to be irritated, but he wasn't that type of guy either. He then promised he would come back as soon as he was able.

It would be a month and a half before he was able to return for the second date. And it was this one that really made me believe that I wanted to be with him. For as long as I've known him, Genji Shimada was never one to be able to sit down in one place for more than two hours unless it was for food, and he took me by surprise when he decided to take me to see my favorite opera group perform. The experience was so much more meaningful because he was there with me. I had seen them dozens of times, but that day was the first time I had ever gone to a performance with someone with me. The fact that he was willing to sit through all of that with me, even though I knew he would be bored meant so much to me, because it proved just how much he cared.

These dates would continue on for several months until date number seven, which was in my opinion the best of all of them. At that point, I was just waiting for him to ask me to make it official, because he had already swept me off my feet. This date was a trip to the boardwalk where we both decided to indulge in our inner child. Merry-go-rounds, silly games, cotton candy and watching fireworks...that was easily the most fun I've had in a very long time. However, the ending of the date was something that I'd never forget. We decided to go out to the boardwalk's end, to partake in a tradition. Couples would toss a coin into the water and make a wish. The legends say that if it is done precisely at 11:11 PM, it would come true. As silly of a prospect as it was, I decided to try it because I wanted to be able to show him that I've really grown to care for him...far more than I thought I would ever. After tossing my coin in, I wished for the chance to show him how much he means to me. After he tossed his in, he suggested that we have a seat for a moment. However, for some reason beyond my understanding...I tripped on a loose board. I was always careful about my surroundings...but I clumsily fell and took him down with me. I was thoroughly embarrassed, but then he started laughing. I asked what was so funny and he replied with one of the sweetest, but also one of the corniest lines I've ever heard:

 **"I wished for my guardian angel to fall on me,"**

It was so corny, I started to laugh. Then...I realized this was my chance. Rather than to use my words, which I often times couldn't come up with when I was too nervous, I kissed him for the very first time. It took months of convincing myself...because I wasn't a person who trusted easily, let alone someone who let another in so close without enough trust. That was the night...that Genji asked me to be his girlfriend. Of course, I accepted...but for once, without any doubt in my mind. He had slipped past all of the walls I built up over all these years, all because he put me above himself every time. That's why I felt like such a special person whenever he did something for me, and it was for that reason why I couldn't be mad at him for doing this; he probably planned it for weeks. He wasn't much of a cook, but what he did tonight certainly impressed me. I imagined that he went through cookbook after cookbook, probably did some classes during the day when I was gone at work or while he was in Hanamura with his brother...whatever efforts he made, it was definitely paying off because I was for the most part, speechless.

He somehow managed to make me feel even more special. I truly felt like I was the luckiest woman in the world. I just couldn't get over my insecurity...because one doubt kept coming into my mind.

 _"Do his feelings for me...come as a result of me being the one to save his life?"_

It was a question that kept coming up in my mind over and over again because there was always the possibility that he was doing all this out of gratitude. Maybe he was so dedicated because of all I did for him in the past and this was his way of repaying me. It was horrible to think this way...but I just couldn't shake the feeling that perhaps it was the case.

"Are you alright Angela?" he asked.

I snapped from my thoughts, not even realizing that I had zoned out. I smiled at him and nodded.

"I was just...thinking about something," I replied.  
"Is something bothering you?" he continued.

I shook my head and placed my hand on his.

"No...I'm just thinking about what's happened these past two years," I replied.

He looked a little confused, so I cleared my throat softly and took a deep breath.

 **~ o ~**

"You've made me the happiest woman alive," she said.

I blushed and laughed nervously.

"You're always helping me with things around the house, you're always so patient...you've just been so understanding about everything that I can't help but feel like I don't deserve it," she continued.

I shook my head and squeezed her hand, a serious look washing over my face.

"Don't say that...I would do anything for you and you know that Angela, because you've done so much for me; I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you," I replied.

For some reason, I noticed her face soften and a hint of sadness appear in her eyes.

"...What's wrong? You know you can talk to me about anything," I assured.

I didn't understand why she looked so sad all of a sudden...until I saw the worry appear on her face. I soon regretted my words, but I knew that my intent for the night was to let her know that my feelings run far deeper than what I've shown her. I anticipated that her insecurity about herself would present a problem, and I prepared something just for that. I got to my feet and held out my hand to her. She looked at it in confusion until I gave her a warm smile.

"I want to show you something," I said.

She slowly took my hand as I guided her towards her bedroom. I had her take a seat on her bed as I reached into my suitcase and pulled out a small present, wrapped in red paper with a neat bow tied onto it. I then handed it to her, causing her to look at me in astonishment.

"...I didn't get you anything," she said.

I shook my head, not caring in the least.

"Open it," I urged.

She tore the paper off...to reveal a photo album.

"I saved all the pictures we took on all of our dates and compiled them into that album...every single date is in there in one way or another," I explained.

She began to flip through it, smiling and laughing at certain pictures where we just happened to look silly. It wasn't until she reached that picture we took in the ferris wheel on our seventh date that she really began to blush. For some reason, she began to shed tears.

"...Genji...I need to ask you something," she began.  
"Of course," I replied.

I scooted next to her as she held my hand with both of hers.

"I need to know...are your feelings for me...there because of me saving your life?" she asked.

It was then that I understood why Angela was always somewhat...doubtful. I could sense it in her facial expressions as well as the way she reacted to certain things, which was usually with a smile and silence. Now I understood what was bothering her all this time: she thought that my feelings stemmed from what she did for me all those years ago. I took a deep breath before squeezing her hands.

"I would be lying if I said that it wasn't a part of it," I replied.

I didn't want to lie...not to **her**. Not to the woman who I was sure I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

"At first, it felt as if it was gratitude that caused me to feel so strongly for you...but then we got to know each other over all those years we spent in Overwatch, and then there's the time we spent as just friends," I continued.

I felt courage build within me and even though I was sure I wasn't easing her worries, I believed being honest with her was far more important. This would truly determine the future of our relationship.

"When I asked you out the first time, it was more out of curiosity because not even I knew for sure if it was real or just a result of the past...but after that date, I knew that it wasn't the case..."

I tightened my grip on one of her hands before bringing the other one to her face, wiping her tears away.

"Though I am grateful for what you did for me in the past, that pales in comparison to the happiness I feel when I see you smile...when I hold you in my arms and soothe you to sleep and the moments where I get to be the one who saves _your_ life,"

I then gave her as sincere a smile as I could muster.

"Angela...I love you, with all of my heart and not just because of what you did for me...but because you're **you** ,"

I had only seen her shed tears twice in my entire life, the first being when she confessed how guilty she felt for turning me into a living weapon in the past and the second out of joy when I asked her to be my girlfriend. Now, I had never seen her look so relieved...and such pure unfiltered happiness.

"...Does that set your wo-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence before she pressed her lips onto mine. This kiss however...wasn't just passionate. It felt as if...she was longing for something. She stopped after a few seconds before she got to her feet and stood in front of me. It was only then that I realized...just how gorgeous she looked. I had tried to ignore my desires for the sake of having a great anniversary dinner, but now that there was no food or formality distracting me, I began to examine her from head to toe.

I had no idea how she managed to look so beautiful all the time...but that velvet white dress she decided to wear tonight just stole my eyes away from her face. The dress complimented her body so well, it was as if it was made just for her. Her curves and contours, the way it highlighted her bust and thighs...it was almost maddening to maintain my code of abstinence until she thought she was ready. I was experienced no doubt, but now that I thought about it...I never asked her if she was. I had never heard of someone she's dated in the past...and she was a 38 year old woman who seems to be immune to aging, because she doesn't look a day older than 25 with how beautiful she looked.

Much to my astonishment, she grabbed my tie and pulled my face up to hers. I responded by placing my hands on her waist and kissing back. This kiss was not at all like the others we had in the past...this one was certainly lustful. And the thing about that was...

Angela had never once done something like this before.

I broke away for oxygen as she began to undo my tie. I allowed her to as she yanked it free and tossed it aside before she got to work on my shirt, unbuttoning each of them with surprising finesse. She never once allowed my lips to be idle, going so far as to sit on my lap and press as much of her body onto me as she could. This was a stranger side of her...but I was growing to like it more and more by the second. She finished undoing my shirt and I allowed her to push it off of me, throwing it aside as she used her weight to press me down to the bed. The room was beginning to feel a little too hot; she continued to assault my senses with pleasure nearly as fast as I could process the preceding wave. She then suddenly stopped kissing me and much to my astonishment, she turned her back to me. I knew exactly what I had to do as I unzipped her dress, but ensured to do it at an agonizingly slow pace to tease her more. It evidently worked; I could hear the subtle change in her heart rate as well as see the redness of her face. Once I unzipped it, she turned back to face me before stripping the garment off, revealing a velvet white lace bra...and a matching white garter belt, stockings and suspenders.

 _"...White is **definitely**_ _her color...but when the **hell** did she get this?!,"_

This was the very first time I had seen her with this little clothing on and I took a moment to admire the sight. I didn't think it was possible for her to look more beautiful, but she once again exceeded my expectations. That seemed to be something she was particularly good at doing...surprising me. She noticed my gaze and blushed profusely...before shying away, almost as if being in this state had robbed her of the courage she exhibited earlier.

"...You're staring," she squeaked.  
"Is a man not allowed to admire the one he loves?" I replied.

She smiled at me briefly before her face turned back to the shy look she just had.

"...You should know that I've never gotten this far before," she said.

My eyes widened.

"...Are you serious?" I asked.

She nodded sheepishly.

"...You are the only person who has ever seen me like this..." she whispered.

If I didn't feel special before, I definitely did now because that nagging question in the back of my mind was answered.

Though it was hard to believe, Dr. Angela Ziegler was a ** _virgin_.**

Now it felt almost like a crime to want to do anything to her; I'd be taking her virginity should this escalate to that point. Still...it was difficult to believe that she was two years older than I was and she still hadn't experienced the embrace of a man. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised; her work doesn't leave her much time to indulge in much but occasional sleep and perhaps, a small vacation here and there. I sat up, offering her a a gentle smile. As tempted as I was, I didn't want to go any further if she wasn't sure about this...because I still couldn't understand her reasoning.

Was she doing this because she felt pressured? Because of all I did for her...did she feel hard pressed to give back? Did someone else put her up to it?

 **~ o ~**

Genji placed a hand on my cheek.

"...There is no rush; if you aren't comfortable, we don't have to do this now," he said.

Even now, his unending concern for me continued to surprise me. I had planned everything that happened thus far, right down to the underwear I chose and the bold initiation of this to break his self-control...but he still wasn't fazed. I knew that he loved what he saw and the fact that he wasn't in the least rejecting my advances indicated that he most certainly wanted this to happen...but he was concerned about me.

He must've deduced that I hadn't done this before. I had only ever managed to go on a single date in my 20s and it didn't blossom into anything, just a very nice date. I didn't have much of an interest in the doctor who asked me out...but I was curious about what it felt like seeing as all my friends back then in college had done it before. Now...here I was straddling the man I loved...and I was older than him yet, had next to no experience. Everything I had done thus far was purely on instinct. I couldn't help that he looked so unbelievably irresistible...there's only so much I can take when I see his without his shirt, not to mention when he cleans himself up so well. I didn't care that his arms and legs were cybernetic and in fact, I sometimes forgot due to the synthetic skin that a pharmaceutical company in Japan had manufactured, so he didn't look any different than a normal human save for the implants on his neck, which were required to allow his suit to integrate properly whenever he donned it.

It was almost as if he never went through that surgery...

"No...I want you...to be my first and only," I whispered.

I took his hands in mine and placed them on my exposed skin, one on my waist and the other over my heart.

"I've done a lot of thinking Genji...and now I know for certain that you're the one...I want to be with," I continued.

I allowed the relief and ease to wash over me as his concerned face continued to defuse my worries and discomfort.

"...You've been so patient with me, more patient than I thought possible by any standard and even now...when you're this close, you still put my comfort over your own desires," I said.

The shinobi gently rubbed my cheek.

"I wouldn't be a man if I didn't respect your wishes Angela, I will not make a move that you do not want me to. That is my promise to you," he explained.

Those final words erased the last of my doubt. I leaned my forehead against his and placed a hand on his cheek.

"...I love you Genji Shimada," I whispered.

That was the first time I had managed to speak those three words with such emotion behind them. I had always told him how much he meant to me, whenever he cheered me up from a dark time or when he surprised me with something...but this was the very first time I had said those words with so much substance behind them. Now, I was ready to face the world with him...without being afraid.

His face lit up, clearly astonished at what I just said. He quickly relaxed before gently running a finger across my cheek.

"...You've spent your entire life caring for others Angela...now it's my turn to take care of _you_ ,"

He flipped our positions, laying me gently on the bed as he brought his lips to my ear.

"If you need me to slow down...tell me," he whispered.

 **~ o ~**

I brought my lips to her neck, to the spot I knew she was most sensitive and began to gently kiss it while using my hands to run along as much of her skin as I could. She moaned softly, almost as if she were trying to restrain them. I guess when you've grown accustomed to hiding your desires, it would be difficult to let go of that habit. However...my goal was to ensure that she knew what euphoria felt like.

I wasn't about to go easy on her.

My gentle kisses turned into very mild nibbles and my hands began to press harder, producing the exact result I was hoping for: her moaning my name feverishly. Her hands immediately grabbed onto my neck and I could hear her heartbeat accelerate drastically...her breathing now turning into soft pants as she tightened her grip, encouraging me to continue. I didn't disappoint her as I let my self-control ebb away more and more. Soon, I happened upon her bra that shielded her breasts from view. I slid a finger underneath the soft fabric and teased her ever so slightly. She took a sharp breath, evidently not ready for the new sensation but she did not shy away in the slightest. Seeing no reason to stop, I rained kisses from her neck down to her chest before I looked up at her face. Just as I thought, she was practically drunk with the massive amount of endorphins running through her head. She was panting heavily...and I had barely just begun.

 _"What happens when I go further...I certainly hope she doesn't have a heart attack..."_

I looked into her eyes before looking down at the bra once more, non-verbally asking if I had permission to remove it. She nodded as I quickly undid the knot and drew it off of her body, discarding it into the pile behind me to be forgotten for the rest of the night.

 _"...Perky...and bigger than I thought they would be...then again, Angela was always hotter than hell itself when she was wearing the right clothes,"_

I wasted no time in covering one of her nipples with my mouth, sucking very gently while my free hand kneaded the other one. Her hands immediately grabbed onto the back of my head as she moaned loudly, no longer restraining their volume. Her cries did nothing but spur me on as I increased the pressure on her breasts. She began to squirm slightly under my body, barely able to process the electricity that was no doubt running rampant throughout her body. I then switched sides, taking the other breast into my mouth as my hand began to venture lower. I teased the garter belt, sliding my fingers underneath and allowing them to warm her slightly cold skin. At this point, I was sure she would pass out from the assault of pleasure, but she urged me on by changing her moans to soft screams of my name.

That was the last straw.

I moved away from her breasts and began to remove the lower half of her lingerie and an agonizingly slow pace, knowing full well how insane it would drive her. In response, she stopped me half way before flipping us over, pinning me to the bed with both her hands and crashing her lips down onto mine. I held no objection as I kissed back without giving her any resistance; I was curious to see what she would do next. Her hands ran all over my exposed torso as they reached the belt of my pants. She undid it swiftly, tossing it aside as she began to unbutton my pants. She again undid it with incredible speed as I kicked them off once she brought them down sufficiently. Now clad only in my black boxer briefs, I too began to feel the pleasure run through me as she began to kiss my neck. I had no idea why I enjoyed the feel of her hands...perhaps because they were soft or surprisingly skillful for someone who had never done this before...or simply because it was **her**.

Whatever the reason, it was now my turn to feel the pleasure as she began to gently nibble my neck. It was times like this that I was thankful that only my limbs were cybernetic, else I would never be able to experience this. More and more...I was thankful for everything she did for me after my battle with Hanzo all those years ago. With every wave of pleasure, I felt a certain area begin to pulsate painfully beneath my underwear. More and more...I was losing myself to the flood of dopamine going through my head.

Her hands soon made their way to my abdomen and clearly, she was now aware of how I felt as she blushed upon feeling it. She stopped kissing my neck and gave me a devious smile. The pleasure I felt put me somewhat on cloud nine and even though I knew I was probably breaking the mood, I had to speak up.

"...You're an angel, you know that?" I asked.

She smiled at me, more meaningfully as she nodded.

"You love me...don't you Genji?" she asked.  
"With all my heart," I replied.

She then brought her lips to my ear.

 **"Show me how much you _really_ do..."**

That tone...was not something I thought her capable of. It was certainly passionate...but it also had a deep sense of longing. Clearly, she was positive that she wanted this to go all the way. I nodded as I placed her back on her back and moved the undergarments out of the way. Leaning my head down, I began to tease her womanhood with my tongue. She once again cried out, her legs now locking around my head and her hands grabbing fistfuls of my hair. I continued to stimulate the sensitive spot, using my hands to hold onto her thighs and position myself better. She continued to squirm for a brief moment, but she soon relaxed and gave into the pleasure, moans continuously filling the air. I continued my actions for roughly a minute until I suddenly felt my face get drenched in her essence. Satisfied that I had caused her enough pleasure, I moved my head back to face her. Her face was fully flushed and her pants were now heavy, as if she had just run a marathon without taking a break. After wiping my face with my shirt, I looked back into her eyes.

 _"Still longing...all I can do is hope this doesn't hurt her **too** much..."_

After removing my boxers, I positioned myself before looking her in the eyes. She clearly got my message as she nodded in approval. I sheathed myself inside of her, both wincing internally and relishing in just how tight she felt. She immediately squirmed violently, clearly not as prepared as she thought she was for the new experience and I heard her cry out in a mix of both pleasure and pain...mostly pain. I wanted to help her, but there was nothing I could do for her except to allow her to get used to the feeling...so I decided to take it slow. Once she steadied her frenzied pants, I continued and built up a steady pace, taking care to not apply too much pressure to cause her as little discomfort as I could. I felt terrible for causing her pain, but I knew she would never allow me to stop where I was now that we've come this far. Eventually, her cries were no longer of pain, giving me all the incentive I needed to hold back no longer.

My pace increased, to the point of the collisions between our bodies becoming audible. She responded in kind by pulling my face to hers and capturing my lips, moaning directly down my throat as she tried to bear the assault of mind-numbing hormones. I began to tire after several minutes and soon, I slowed down to give my lungs the room they needed to get oxygen. As I removed myself from inside her, she pulled me further onto the bed and urged me to lead against the bed head. I obeyed her and before I could say anything else, she quickly closed the distance between us and slid me right back inside. I let out a grunt, the sudden force knocking my senses out of focus and the jolt of electricity severing the link between my arms and brain. She continued to slam herself against me, with every collision sending a fresh assault of unrelenting pleasure...to the point where I began to feel dizzy. She continued for a surprising amount of time until she too began to tire just as I did mere minutes ago.

More and more, I felt pressure build within me, but my limbs sent completely futile impulses to my numbed brain to stop myself. She however...once again began to pant heavily until finally, she flung her arms around my neck and gazed skywards before letting out a loud cry. Her inner walls contracted, shooting me straight from dizziness to overwhelming euphoria as I also groaned in pleasure. Once she released her hold around my neck, I took the chance to jolt my arms back to life and quickly removed myself as I too, reached my climax. Thankful that I managed to avoid the worst and cursing myself for forgetting about the condom I had inside the end table next to my bed, I allowed my body to collapse. I didn't realize I was sweating profusely until the air conditioning began to pelt my skin with icy air. It took us both a good two minutes before we were finally able to move again. I eased her off of me, placing her gently next to me as I looked at her face.

Though clearly exhausted, the flush of red didn't fade from her cheeks in the slightest. Her hair had somehow unwound itself during our encounter as it was now let out completely. Several bangs somehow formed over her face and she too was sweating profusely, perhaps even more than I was. Her sapphire eyes were dilated, still evidently high from the hormones that were still going through her body. Through it all...even after something that was supposed to ensure we were a mess, she managed to maintain her angelic beauty. I leaned down after drawing the covers over us before hugging her to my body. She responded by kissing my cheek and snuggling into my arms, laying her head to rest against my neck.

"...For someone who hasn't done this before, you're rather talented," I said with a soft chuckle.

She scoffed and poked my chest with her finger.

"You teased me so much...how could I allow you to do it all?" she replied.

I shrugged before kissing her forehead.

"Point taken...so what's on the agenda tomorrow?" I asked.

She shook her head and let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm not going to the office tomorrow...I was thinking we could just stay home and watch movies?" she replied.

I nodded in agreement, very thankful that she decided on choosing to take a day off instead of her usual routine.

"...One condition: you're not lifting a finger tomorrow; I'm doing all the cooking and cleaning" I said.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Okay," she whispered.

I expected her to flat out refuse, but it seems that she finally understood that I wanted to take on some of the responsibilities around the house. She didn't have to make all the effort anymore.

"Just promise me one thing Genji..." she whispered.  
"Anything," I replied.

She kissed my lips one more time.

"...Don't stop loving me," she whispered.

I nodded.

"You're the moon of my life," she whispered.  
"And you're my sun and stars," I replied.


End file.
